rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:C.T.
Please keep wild speculation OUT of articles -WhellerNG 20:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Who locked C.T.'s page?RvBrocks1 19:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Can someone answer my question, it hasn't been confirmed he's female so someone change it or unlock the page.RvBrocks1 01:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) C.T./Connecticut OK, now i know that everyone loves to think that C.T. MUST be freelancer Connecticut. but lets face it here, lots of people have the initials C.T. keep speculation out of the articles. it has not been reviled who C.T. really is. so stop putting what you think is true, and only put what you know is true. --WhellerNG 22:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Watch revelation 8, C.T. is a girl and a freelancer. she must have used a voice sythezyther.~JG~ 02:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) What JG says about Revelation 8 is true. However, We don't know if C.T is Connecticut or not. We'll have to wait for confirmation. Also, It should be noted that Washington said she was never assigned an A.I. As for her voice...a voice modulator is the least disturbing answer. Blackwolf99 02:20, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I have watched the episode. however, it just came out today, as you will notice, that previous comment was made two months prior. Regardless, that doesn't change the fact that you should not post what you think is true, only what you know is true. --WhellerNG 02:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: :: WhellerNG is right this is a wiki were FACTS should only be here,Speculation messes the facts,we just have to wait until this is Confirmed in an episodeRvb forever 19:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever WEll we know ct is female and was also a part of project freelancers . . . thats about it ralok 20:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The C.T. in Recreation may not be the C.T. mentioned in Revelation. Remember, Tucker said they showed up and killed the original crew. It is possible that the C.T. in Recreation put on the armor, thus explaining the voice. Or, maybe you are right, and it is a voice-change device. 16:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that guy above me. This guy probably stole CT's alias. :: this is an interesting point. we really no next to nothing about C.T. as such, I've removed all mentions to him/her being a freelancer, and all references to him/her being female until the last part. --WhellerNG 03:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wash is able to find CT's helmet buried in the desert via the recovery beacon. So its obviously Freelancer armor otherwise why would it have a beacon he can pickup? He then talks to Meta/Maine and says "...she didn't get an AI remember?" further supporting she was a Freelancer (one, that Meta/Maine should remember her and two, that she would even have access to a Freelancer AI). If all Freelancers are named for states then logically CT would equal Connecticut. Staxeon 02:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It never mentions that C.T is Agent Connecticut so it should not be said on this page. Raadec 18:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : you are right, it doesn't mention in the episode that C.T. is Connecticut. go ahead and edit the page. --WhellerNG 23:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : How do you change the title and CTs stats on this page so i can get rid of the mentions saying CT is agent ConnecticutRvb forever 19:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever : What I believe we should do is acknowledge that it is unknown if the C.T. encountered is the same one as Wash mentions, and state that it is POSSIBLE that CT, or the C.T. who was killed by the one we met in Recreation, is Connecticut. It's possible to add speculation without it being stated as fact, but simply as a possibility. This neatly adds info to a page, with the out of "well, it was just speculation" if it gets confirmed as false later. I don't have much experience in this wiki, but I've done quite a lot of work as a guest on another, and that's usually how we handle it, or at least how I do. Just use the words "some have speculated" or "it's possible" and you can add things like this without it messing with facts. Just my two cents. Nixeu 22:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You give all the reasons we can't in your comment. We can't put up speculation or possibilities. Only fact.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Female CT is a girl. Washington called her that when he discovered her helmet.Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you put that in a memo? And entitle it "shit we already know?" --WhellerNG 18:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, nearly the entire article lists her as a he. Is that shit you already know?Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) CT is probably not female because he/she killed the original dig crew and took her armor. So probably male because the voice cant be a modulator.RvBrocks1 23:08, July 3, 2010 (UTC) It was never said CT was part of the original crew. And why can't her voice be altered? Tex's was for a time.Fairfieldfencer FFF 09:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well we don't know about the crew but if you look back in recreation CT is talking then a few dead recovery agents are shown. (probably left over bodies) Also his/her voice doesn't seem possible to be modulated and Tex's voice was just deep.RvBrocks1 07:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Your logic is flawed. None of that denies what I just said. Freelancers work for whoever they want, and Tex's voice was altered when she first appeared, then it was damaged and she talked in her normal voice.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:20, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Again Tex's (fake) voice is just plain deep and CT's doesn't seem to be modulated from female to male.RvBrocks1 19:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) As of now CT is female thats current information,yes Wash COULD be wrong but as of now we KNOW that CT is female, so just keep it that way,knowing Rooster teeth they probably will never explain who CT wasRvb forever 13:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever It hasn't been confirmed so you didn't have to say anything. I just believe that CT killed agent connecticut and took the name CT and is male. Also the real CT is female, that's how I see it.RvBrocks1 23:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RvBrocks1. That is speculation and putting speculation into articles can be viewed as vandalism Darkraider09 16:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? I just think he's male and I'm not changing his/her page.RvBrocks1 19:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Currently CT is female,i no it hasn't been confirmed but lets go with current infoRvb forever 21:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever What is it with you guys and building up this shit? It like every plot point has to be analyzed with you. i bet your great with conspiracy theory’s. Look, Rooster Teeth showed CT's helmet and said it was a she. That's it!! What are you trying to prove by reading more into this? you want to be in control of the story? go work for Rooster Teeth. if not then stop building a storyline jst cause you dont like the one your being given. ````` Thats what i've been trying to say,CT is female, it's current info lets be done with itRvb forever 13:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Well I went back and checked RvB Recreation 11 CT doesn't know what Epsilon is,even though "he" didn't receive an A.I. he should know what it is if he was is in Project Freelancer.RvBrocks1 04:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That was a floating robot eye! It was not UNSC tech. It was alien. And that was Epsilon Church he saw, a completely new AI similar to the Alpha, which no one was allowed to see and what cut off from civilisation so no one would know about it.Fairfieldfencer FFF 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : No he also said it before the temple was opening in ch 11 and then it was in the storage unit.Sniperteam82308 06:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure what Fairfieldfencer is talking about, while it was Epsilon in storage is what I mean. Thank you sniperteam82308. So he would know if he was the program.RvBrocks1 21:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : He was probably talking about ch 19 when he said "What the hell is that thing." but I'm sure that this CT is a raider and the female CT is the real freelancer one.Sniperteam82308 22:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : It seems logical to me that C.T. was killed and her armour haken by a male soldier. Wash identified the HELMET, not the head. The true C.T could have been killed by the person masqurading as her...Pantstall 19:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Guys! how far can you expand this! a talk page is only used for what your going to put in an article, not plot details that you thought of. if you wish to do something like that then there are plenty of fourms on the internet that spectulate,etcRvb forever 15:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever : What is C.T.is transexual? 6:42, Anonymouse, 9/13/10 No she is not she was just thought to be a man due to a voice modulator like Tex's in season 1 or the CT we saw killed the original and took her armor neither has been confirmed but are the most widely accepted theories.Sniperteam82308 22:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Connecticut? Could it be possible that as a Freelancer, her state/name was Connecticut since C.T is a shortening of said state's name? This was already stated at the top of the page and get a user acoont their free and take lik 5 minutes to make and because it hasnt been confirmed don't add it in to anything it will be considered speculation and ypu will be banned.Sniperteam82308 13:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Boss? Do we know who sent C.T. to recover the relic with the Aliens? We know she was a Freelancer, so did the Director send her or was she a rouge freelancer? --Bron Hañda 19:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well actually we know nothing about her because Wash only saw her armor so the C.T. we knew could be a raider. And no but I think in the interveiw on Texs page Burnie stated he would like to reveal more about her.Sniperteam82308 20:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :But you agree that she was a Freelancer, because Washington implied that she never recieved an armor enhancement? --Bron Hañda 16:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that there was a C.T. freelancer just not the one she saw it may have been the freelancer or it could have been a raider. I think it was a raider and I have been right many times before like about epsilon Tex and the trailer being non canon just check the interview on Texs page it is very long over an hour but reveals alot about the series especially Recollection trilogy.Sniperteam82308 17:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You think it more likely that she is a raider disguised as a freelancer, then her being freelancer? I doubt that. It is more likely that she is a freelancer, because they hinted to it, vs your baseless theory. --Bron Hañda 20:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Quit shooting down my answers or i'll stop answering and I seem to be the only one to do so. And I say this based on the fact of the dead soldiers but I guess if Burnie sticks to his promise we will learn who the C.T. we knew was. and yes I think a male raider with a group of aliens and other raiders would be able to kill a freelancer and take her armor. I will say that though voice modulators likely improved that likely not that much. And I always seem to be right in our disscussions Bron like the one over epsilon Tex and the one over the recreation trailer. If you do not agree with me keep your theroy and I'll keep mine.Sniperteam82308 22:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I ask for canonical information and you keep giving me speculation. Most people, including me, assumed that the Recreation Trailer didn't have the real Church and Tex in it. I only took the counter-point to prove that your speculation had has much evidence as another possible theory. If you read speculation on Tex's and Espilon's talk page, then you will see many people, including me, also got the epsilon Tex theory right. Stop feeling speical and all knowing, because commonly accepted theories that you agreed with end up right. Next time, only answer when you have evidence for your answer or I will keep shotting it down. --Bron Hañda 22:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I do not agree with theorys I create them and as it turns out most of them arn't speculation. I have belived it to be a raider since whichever episode the dead soldiers were shown in. Your rouge freelancer theory is also speculation so quit complaining about how I create it. Next tim ask a question with a definitive answer and you will get them I will try to end this arguement as I tried to end it in my last post.I guess if Burnie sticks to his promise we will learn who C.T. really was and who it was working for. Until then if you don't agree with me belive your theory and I'll belive mine.Sniperteam82308 23:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can we.. Can we just add the speculation that C.T is Connecticut in the trivia? I don't see why not? We can just keep it locked. Killoren13 03:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) NO! Sorry the question is asked alot. And no. This is because of the new speculation policy. It was just like the Epsilon Tex theory that was out there before Burnie confirmed it. It was just like the Epsilon's voice modulator was damaged when he was in the forge moniter(I still believe that one) they weren't added or if they were they were removed the same will go for this.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) "Number One"? Maybe C.T. is "Number One" from Season 9 Trailer, and Season 9 Episode 3 Number One? Toa manoc Unlikely but possilbe because of the different armor.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Number One is most likely Tex, since so far Season 9 has been Church reliving his memories while trapped inside the capture unit. Tex is in that unit too, so we're probably seeing what she is reliving while Church is in "Blood Gulch". Though the Pelican pilot in Episode 3 is female, so that COULD be CT but also unlikely. Staxeon 02:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Woah Woah okay. First off Staxeon, Epsilon said that Tex as in the unit too, and that most likely means that's she's in there too. Second, number 1 is not "most likely" tex, the number one on the list obviously began with a curved letter and had more words then "Texas". And she is shown in the trailer to have her black armor already, and it shows number one late in the series with Maine and Wash from the trailer which probably means they're different characters. Second, Tex tends to fight like a Dude, lots of kicks and punches and weapons. Number One used much more acrobatics and flips. Also Tex could never change color, which is probably what Number One did instead of turning invisible. And that's why Number One ISN'T Tex. Thank you CyrusArc 05:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Its funny. Only a small part of that was about C.T. the rest about Tex yet its on C.T.'s page. Oh Cyrus isn't it funny proving people wrong.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's one of the funnest things in the world. CyrusArc 22:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First, Sniperteam, I'm only speculating more on who Number One is, as that is the title of this section of the talk, right? I brought the talk back to CT, as she could be either unnamed female in that episode (even though I would bet more on the blue rogue helmet than the pelican pilot). But I'll agree with you on moving anymore Tex-centered talk to her Talk page. Second, how either of you "proving" anyone wrong? Its all speculation at this point. Staxeon 00:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus proved you wrong about the Tex. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Its Not C.T. Its carolina so shut up